Terras
'' "I do not waste my blade on rahkshi." '' -Terras to Lithal, Spherus Magna. Terras is a headstrong female Toa of Earth, she is dependable and trustworthy. She will hold her own in a fight, and never backs down. Terras is a bit of a loner, having spent the last ninety thousand years of her existence alone. History: Terras was a normal Onu-matoran on one of the islands just to the south of the main continent. She lived in relative peace, until the rahkshi came. Hordes of them, the great cataclysm had occurred, and Teridax had unleashed his rahkshi into the southern islands. Terras led some of her fellow matoran into battle, and she was the only one left alive. She fled to one of the neighboring islands and started a new life for herself. A few years later a shady being appeared on the Toa suva in the village, and claimed to be a Dark Hunter. He summoned all of the matoran to the village square, and threw a grenade at the assembled group. Terras battle instincts kicked in, and she threw herself on top of the grenade, trying to save her friends. But the bomb didn't go off, Tasorin threw off his disguise and told Terras that she had been the only one in all of the island chain to be willing to sacrifice herself for her friends. He told her that she had the heart of a true toa. He told her to follow him to Spes Nui, when they arrived they entered a Thanlok temple, and they walked to the suva. Tasorin told Terras to stand on a blackened circle, then he reached out to the suva and touched it. Then he touched her mask, and the skies above Spes Nui were set ablaze with celestial lights as Terras became a Toa. Tasorin sent Terras to the being that trained him, Pyran. She trained with him for a few months, then she received word from Tasorin that a Makuta named Keera was running experiments on matoran again. Terras accepted the mission and went to Keera's island, where she barely was able to subdue him. But at the end of the battle she was thrown free from Keera and into a warp gate. She ended up on Spherus Magna, she forged a new existence as a hermit. And spent her time hunting Bone hunters and Skrall. Terras was found on Spherus Magna years later by Kardren and Leta, they did not know who she was, but they brought her before Tasorin, who recognized her instantly. He recruited her after a brief test involving ten rahkshi. She promptly defeated the first nine, but the tenth was destroyed by Lithal, who then claimed that her last opponent would be him. After a brief clash, Terras was defeated when Lithal used his gravity power to fling a huge chunk of earth that Terras had thrown, back at her. Kardren then said to her that not even he could beat Lithal in a fair fight, so Terras was recruited into the Brotherhood in arms. Shortly after, Terras lead a strike team for the Brotherhood In Arms up the cliffs to Pyran's tower, where after a brief fight with NightWatcher, they entered the tower. More coming soon... Trivia: *The celestial reaction that occurred when Terras became a Toa marked her as something special. *Terras is the only known female Toa of Earth. *Terras enjoys poking fun at Lithal. Category:Toa Category:Earth Category:Toa of Earth